The Dancer
by Angel Dove1
Summary: -Oneshot- Seth finds himself intrigued with a dancer that was entertaining him and the pharaoh while they visited another land. Will he be able to claim this dancer for his own or will he be forced to forget the beauty. -Yaoi (MaleXMale)-


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters.

I had this idea at four this morning and couldn't get it out of my head. It took me a long time to get it right where I want it, but I managed to finish it in the same day. I'm impressed with myself. It's been awhile since I did that.

Warnings: Yaoi (MaleXMale) if you don't like it please don't read it

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

His hips swayed. His legs moved in harmony to the music. His back muscles rippled with each motion. Seth would have been lost in the exotic rhythm of the dancer if it weren't for the ribcage poking through the clearly starved chest. Seth allowed his eyes to rake over the golden skin and up to his blond's glistening locks. This clearly was the child of the sun god and should not be treated poorly.

The priest sighed and turned his attention to his cousin. The pharaoh wasn't watching but discussing politics with the ruler of the land. He knew Atemu's plan was to form an alliance with the ruler, but the pharaoh was ignoring the show completely as if he didn't hear the calling. He knew his cousin was head over heels in love with his lover, but the dancer was driving even his cold nature to melt.

Seth took another glance at the ruler. The man was hideous with his chubby overfed body. He turned his attention back to the dancer, falling into the lure once again. He knew he would attach to the man like a leech if it weren't for the clicking of chains. Even though the man's outfit was nearly covered in bells and jewels that jiggled with each movement, Seth would know the sound of chains anywhere. They did a great job at keeping his chains hidden, but the sound reached his ears. The dancer was a slave and not trusted enough to be without his chains while he "entertained the guests."

He hated to think what the man in front of him went through. The deadness in his honey colored eyes was enough to tell a tale. The man suffered, still suffering. Seth frowned, wishing he could free the man much like what Atemu did to all his slaves he inherited when he received the throne. The slaves were grateful and pledged their loyalties to his cousin. They had proven themselves countless times by being unknown spies in the marketplace. They had saved the pharaoh from would-be assassins and revolts. It was proven that servants were better than slaves. Atemu had always said that humans should be treated as that, human, and not like animals. Seth agreed and wondered if the child of the sun god was ever treated as a human.

"It seems to me that your priest likes the entertainment. Would you like me to send him up to his bedchambers later for a private dance?"

Atemu blinked and looked over at his cousin. He never remembered Seth being interested in anyone. He turned his gaze to the dancer and easily picked up the sounds of the chains. Now he understood. He was about to object when he felt Seth's hand on his knee. "That would be fine." He felt the grip tighten. Seth clearly wanted something else. He looked up at the man's sapphire eyes. What else could he want with the slave? "Actually," he began, "If my priest is satisfied with the dance, would you consider selling him?"

The chubby ruler frowned. He didn't want to lose the blond even though he was more trouble than he was worth. He made him so much gold. People came from all over to spend the night with him or to watch him dance. He glanced at the pharaoh. This man had a lot of gold and could compensate for his loses. He wouldn't have to worry about the blond escaping or wasting his time apologizing for his misbehavior. "Fine. I will agree with your terms, and we will discuss this in the morning. If there is nothing more to discuss, shall we retire for the night?"

"I agree. Seth, come see me in the morning before we leave. We will discuss everything at that moment. Enjoy, Cousin."

Seth bowed and watched Atemu and the ruler vanish from the room. He rose and walked in the direction of his bedchamber. He felt nervous and excited about having this beautiful man in his bed. He had to remember to thank Atemu later for the wonderful gift and the chance to have the man all to himself forever. He moved into the chamber, retrieving a dish of fruit and cheese. The first thing he wanted to do was feed the starving man. If he was going to become his lover, the man would have to be strong and healthy. He sat up on the bed, aguishly awaiting the blond's arrival with the dish of food on the table beside him.

The dancer arrived at Seth's bedchambers a few minutes later, wearing the same outfit earlier except he now had a silk sash that ran diagonally from his shoulder to his waist, covering half of his chest. Clearly the man had done this before. He swayed his hips and crawled very slowly on the bed with Seth. The priest felt his body instantly react to the exotic sight. He breathed slowly in attempt to control his rapidly beating heart. He had a plan and wanted nothing more than to do it. He wanted to bring the light back to those dead eyes.

Once the dancer was fully on the bed kneeling between Seth's legs, using his arms to keep himself propped, the priest reached for a grape and pressed it to the dancer's lips. The blond didn't open his mouth and moved his head to the side. He reached up and brought the hand back down and removed the temptation from his sight. He leaned down and kissed the very attractive brunet's chest. He felt satisfied that he wouldn't have trouble performing for one of his master's guests.

Seth smiled at the challenge the dancer was giving him. Two could play at this game. Seth moved the grape to his mouth and pulled the blond up to his lips. They kissed for a moment before the priest moved the grape from his mouth to the blond's. The dancer instantly went to push it back, but Seth broke apart and placed his hand firmly over the blond's mouth. "Eat it," the priest breathed into his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

The hungry man knew he wouldn't be able to resist much longer. He chewed and swallowed the grape knowing that his master wouldn't be pleased. The brunet fed him another grape and another. Each one he ate with less and less fight. He was grateful for the caring man and tried not being attached, knowing that he would be leaving in the morning. He sat on his knees while the brunet sat in front of him hand feeding him various foods. "What is your name?" Seth asked softly.

"Master calls me Jono."

"Jono, I want you to leave with me tomorrow."

The blond stared at the man. That was an impossible request. His master would never sell him, many have tried. "Master would not allow that."

"Why?"

"Many have made offers to Master."

"None have been from the pharaoh."

Jono frowned. He understood that the pharaoh was powerful but he didn't know if his master would release him. He looked up at the beautiful priest. He didn't know if he should trust this man. He was treating him better than his master. He didn't get much food and always had to entertain either his master or his guests, sometimes both of them at the same time. He came to a decision and looked directly in his eyes. "You must show how much you want me," he revealed.

"How?"

"He checks me after each of his guests. You must take me and mark me as your own. Do anything to show how desperate you are. It will still cost your pharaoh a lot of gold."

Seth shivered. He would love to make this gorgeous man his. "Don't worry about the gold, but I planned on marking you as mine." He leaned up and kissed Jono, sliding his tongue into the man's mouth. His fingers glided across the skin and slipped the silk sash off the blond. He moved him around until Jono was lying on the bed below him. He leaned down and bit the blond's neck, leaving a very red mark that would clearly bruise the next morning. If he had to claim the dancer, he was planning on marking every part of his skin.

Jono moaned and arched his back. He could feel his body responding already. He never had a reaction like this before. The brunet was stunning. He allowed the priest to remove his garments. He lied their bare for him to see. Seth ran his fingers from his ankles to his lips. Jono pulled the fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. Seth's closed his eyes and moaned. He removed his moist fingers and slid one of the fingers down to the blond's anal. Jono moaned, "No need to prepare."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

The blond whined and spread his legs further. "You won't. Master had me this morning."

Seth parted his cheeks and looked at the redden area. "Does it hurt?"

The dancer used his arms and lifted himself slightly to look up at the priest. No one had ever asked him. He was falling for this man, falling hard. He loved being treated with respect even though he was just a slave. "It's okay. You will not be able to convince him to sell me if you don't do it."

The brunet ran his finger along Jono's cheek. "You should be treated like a king. Someone with your beauty has to be the son of the sun god."

The blond blushed and allowed the priest to manipulate him. Seth pulled his chained legs over his head and allowed Jono to wrap his legs around his waist. He pulled his clothes off and lied on top of the dancer. He kissed the mark he made on Jono's neck before sliding his fingers down his chest. He wrapped his fingers around the blond's member and slowly pumped it until it was hard. He licked his lips, loving the sight of the panting flushed man below him. He entered into him slowly, watching his face for his reactions. He didn't want to hurt the man.

Jono's heart raced and his skin heated. He had never felt this type of pleasure before. He lifted himself up and met each thrust. Moaning loudly, he wrapped his arms around the brunet. Seth groaned and lifted him up until he sat in his lap. He continued to thrust, not stopping even as he moved to a new position. He moaned as Jono bit and sucked on his neck. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, but he wanted to give the dancer all the pleasure he was robbed off. The blond leaned back and moaned loudly as Seth hit his prostate. His climax hit quickly and all he saw were stars. Seth followed him after a few more thrusts.

The priest collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily and shivering from the sweat that glistened his skin. He looked down at Jono's honey eyes and his breath hitched at the beauty; light returned to them. He pulled himself out of the dancer and lied next to him. "You will belong to me and when we get home, you'll be my lover," Seth declared, falling into a restful sleep.

Jono ran his fingers through the brown locks. "I will love that, but you must get pass Master."

The next morning, Seth woke to an empty bed, not that he was expecting Jono to still be there. He knew that as a slave, the blond had certain things he had to do and spending all night and day in bed was something frowned upon. He rose quickly, putting on his clothes before walking out of the chamber. He needed to talk to Atemu before they left. He walked through the hallways and into Atemu's bedchambers without knocking, knowing that his cousin wouldn't be entertaining anyone. Ever since he found his lover, he never took anyone else. Atemu was standing at the window, looking at the morning sun, free of all the gold and jewels he usually wore. "You're going to make this difficult," Atemu spoke softly, not even turning to Seth.

"I wish not to make things difficult for you, but I can't get him out of my mind. He doesn't deserve to be here."

Atemu sighed and turned to his cousin. "Do you love him?"

"Yes, as unbelievable as it sounds."

The pharaoh walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed, patting the seat next to him. "He is beautiful, thin, but beautiful. I don't know where Bomani got him, but he doesn't seem to want let him go. I will do anything for you, but I need to make sure that this isn't just lust you are feeling. He was trained to allure men."

Seth bowed his head. "I cannot ask you to do something you are uncomfortable with."

"I've never seen you like this. I know you had several people in your bed, but they had never made you come to me for help. Alright, Seth, I will make sure he leaves with us. Prepare the horses and wait for me there. It will make it easier if Bomani thinks I want the dancer more for me than you."

"Thank you, Cousin. I shall do what you ask." Seth rose and bowed respectfully before leaving. He knew that Atemu would do anything to make him happy, especially since he betrayed his own family to save Atemu's life. It was like the pharaoh thought he owed the priest happiness. That was something he never wanted Atemu to think about, but he desperately wanted Jono.

Seth waited until Ra was in the middle of the sky. He was beginning to lose hope on Atemu being able to make a deal with Bomani. He petted the neck of Atemu's white horse, attempting to forget the nervous feeling plaguing his stomach. He turned to the sound of footsteps and saw Atemu walking in front of someone completely covered in white cloths. The pharaoh handed the chain that connected to the person's neck to Seth. "It's temporal. I had to make it seem like I wanted him as my slave. I swear once we leave this land, you can remove it."

"Thank you, my pharaoh." He held the reins while Atemu climbed on his horse before walking over to his horse. He climbed on first before helping Jono on the back of his horse.

The blond wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and rubbed his thighs. "Thank you," he whispered.

Seth groaned. "You're going to make it hard to ride the horse."

The dancer whispered into his new lover's ear, "Then hurry home."

The brunet bit his lip and sped up to Atemu. "I'll race you home."

Atemu chuckled. "Eager to claim him again. Sure. I'm missing Yugi. The loser has to do paperwork the next morning no matter what condition they're in."

"Deal." Seth kicked the horse and rode quickly through the desert. Atemu chuckled and followed him, making sure to let him win without making it seem like he purposely allowed him to win. It made him happy to know that Seth finally found someone to spend his life with.

When they crossed the border into his land, Jono reached up and threw the silk scarf off his head and face. He allowed the wind to flow through his hair as he gripped his lover tighter. "Hurry, Seth, I can't wait much longer." The priest looked over his shoulder and kicked the horse to move faster. He would do anything for Jono even if it meant beating his ruler in a horse race. The blond unhooked the chain from around his neck and tossed it into the sand to be forever forgotten. He vowed his loyalty to Atemu and Seth. They freed him from a life he never wanted, and Seth gave him the love he always craved. He planned on giving the love he received back tenfold to the priest.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hoped you liked this. I really didn't want it to be very long and just something cute. I know I don't do too many Jono/Seth stories so I hope this was okay. I don't know when the muses will grant me with another story. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
